


tie me up, break me down

by iamnightbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Smut, bottom!Derek, if you think of any other tag i need please let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnightbird/pseuds/iamnightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here’s a request from <a href="http://bobbydraked.tumblr.com/">manu.</a> straight up porn without plot. she requested sterek. tied up/gagged/blindfolded stiles.</p>
<p>Transferred from my <a href="http://allaboardtheserenity.tumblr.com/post/69788241473/tie-me-up-break-me-down">tumblr.</a> Come visit me sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tie me up, break me down

Stiles’ mouth always had a habit of getting him into trouble. It would never fail to get him into a position that he couldn’t talk himself out of. And this time? The meaning was quite literal.

If he had known that Derek was so good at knots (honestly, was he a goddamn boy scout in another life?) and that he would actually carry through when Stiles snapped “make me” – he might not have.

Or he might have  _sooner._

It was really quite hazy in his mind. Do. Don’t. Would. Wouldn’t. Right now he was focused on making sure he could still feel his fingertips with they way his wrists were tied behind his back – forearms strapped to the back of the chair was bound to. Lithe ankles hiked up and tied to each leg.

He would ask Derek what he planned on doing now that he had successfully bound him to the chair – barely able to flex a muscle, much less wiggle himself anywhere. Damn him and his curiosity. Damn him and his mouth. See- he  _would ask._ But Derek had fashioned a gag out of a sock (hopefully clean) and another length of rope. And, as much as the hyperactive teenager tried, he couldn’t vocalize more than muffled noises. The boy had been successfully silenced. And Derek was probably smug as hell about it.

Except Stiles couldn’t  _see him._ The werewolf, as a finishing touch, had given him an odd look once he was bound and gagged – those ridiculous eyebrows furrowing inwards before he used what looked like a scarf to block out any and all imagery.

So, instead of asking, he merely gave a small grunt – tugging slightly at his wrists.

“Is that actually  _silence?”_ Derek mused, Stiles hearing the wolf step closer in the nothingness. Derek gave a small chuckle that frustrated the boy, tipping his head up as if that could help him to see Derek past the cloth. “Don’t try and deny it, Stiles, you like this. I can  _smell it.”_ And – shit, when did Derek get so  _close?_ Before Stiles knew what was going on, the other was sniffing up the side of his throat and making him shiver. “Don’t you?” was whispered – hot air skidding across Stiles’ throat.

When Stiles’ didn’t react, Derek nipped slightly at the tender skin and echoed against the flesh as Stiles twitched, “ _Don’t you?_ ” Stiles had no doubt that, if he were to shake his head – show any sign that he wasn’t enjoying this – Derek would let him go. And yet, Stiles merely nodded. Just once.

Stiles could  _feel_ Derek smirk against his neck before the wolf was moving up to his ear. “Do you know what I’m going to do, Stiles?” He paused, as if actually waiting for Stiles to answer. “I’m going to work that untouched cock of yours until it’s slick and wet – and you’ll be  _begging for me_ around that gag. Then you know what I’m going to do?”

Stiles’ brain that was usually so active with logic and connections and research was short circuiting like a ruined computer – arching into Derek’s hand the best that he could as the male cupped his very obvious erection through his clothing, “I’m going to ride you. I’m going to let your dick settle inside of me – let you feel every inch of me without being able to  _touch_ at all. Would you like that?”

Stiles let out a small whine in response, Derek satisfied that the teenager was being so responsive. He dropped his head back and bared the porcelain of his throat to the wolf – which Derek then took quick advantage of; lapping up it greedily and causing the boy under him to convulse and try to grind up against him. This action was met with Derek pushing his hips down onto Stiles’ erection – eliciting another muted noise from the boy.   
“Be still. I’ll take care of you.” Then, in a slightly more commanding voice,  _“Be still”_ was echoed. Stiles was never very good at taking commands – which was why Derek took the liberty of tying him down so securely.

Stiles’ hands flexed as he tugged at his arms and another whine bubbled from his throat. Derek kissed a spot under his ear and whispered, “I’ll take care of you.”

Derek backed off just a little, enough for him to tug at Stiles’ jeans. Pull at the buttons and zippers until it was undone. He didn’t even bother trying  to move his jeans out of the way – he simply slipped his hand in, through Stiles’ boxers and gripped his length. He pulled it out to the open, a chill catching it fleetingly before a strong hand was pumping it. It was nothing like the way that Stiles would jerk himself off – but it was still so  _right._ Large fingers brushed over the slit and rolled down the vein. Grasping harder at the base than the head. And it made Stiles a whining mess. Noises escaping him that he would be embarrassed over normally. But, right then, he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Stiles lost track of time with Derek panting by his neck –  _and ohmygod, Derek was turned on by jerking Stiles off?_ – and the way he kept getting  _so close._ But, Derek could  _smell it._ And he’d back off just enough to make Stiles groan with frustration and try (and fail) to cant his hips upwards to make Derek continue.

Finally, the silence that made his ears ring was broken by, “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” Derek spoke, voice gruff – and holy  _hell,_ that wasn’t fair. His hands curled into fists and he let out a high pitched whine that made his entire chest heave.  Derek didn’t talk again, but he heard the sound of a  _click_ of a tube – twitching when something wet was rubbed onto his dick.

Lube.

This was happening. He was going to fuck Derek.

He couldn’t move. He was bound so tightly – but he was going to  _fuck Derek._ What did he do in another life to deserve this?

“I’m going to take care of you – you don’t even need to wait for me to prep.” Stiles didn’t want to think more on that. Had Derek been touching himself while jerking him off? Was that why he was panting so heavily?  _And he wasn’t able to see it?_

His thoughts were cut short by Derek lowering himself onto his dick – and Stiles felt like he had almost been punched. Exhaling slowly through his nose, he heard the sound of Derek grunting as he flexed around Stiles’ dick.

“Do you like that, Stilinski? Am I nice and tight?” he asked, bracing himself against Stiles’ shoulders as he gave one small, experimental thrust up and down. Stiles dropped his head back once more and let out a muffled wail –  _goddammit, Hale. Move._

And, either Derek could read his thoughts or he was trying to silence those as well, Derek mercifully  _did_ begin to move. And a silence fell around them that would filled with only the sound of Derek’s grunts and groans. The aches of the chair below them as if it would give at any moment. Then, when Stiles reached his embarrassing teenage limit, the sounds of him sobbing behind the gag as he came inside of Derek. He could feel himself pulsing inside of the male – pressing against Derek’s tight walls. And Derek pressed down more so against the feeling. More so pinning Stiles to the chair.

Derek gripped at the back of his neck to keep his head from lolling back anymore – and moments later he could feel Derek coming between them. A light pressure added to his shirt weighed down with Derek’s come. Oh, how he wished he could’ve seen Derek blissed out.

His cheeks were wet as Derek kissed the tear tracks away and whispered, “Maybe next time, I’ll let you watch.”


End file.
